1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire holding member and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related arts, an inverter and a motor are connected to each other by three-phase electric wires and electric power is supplied to the motor from the inverter in vehicles such as hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles. In the three-phase wires, a structure to suppress noise by covering collectively the outer periphery by a single braid, a so-called collective shield structure, has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-249506).
Meanwhile, in the supply of the electric power from the inverter to the motor, the output from the inverter includes a steep rising voltage. Such a steep rising voltage is repeatedly reflected many times between the inverter and the motor by impedance mismatching. As a result, there is a case that an excessive surge voltage may be applied to the motor. In the collective shield structure according to the related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-249506, for example, there is room for further improvement in suppression of surge voltage.